


To Everything, a Season

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FInding the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Everything, a Season

**Author's Note:**

> The timeframe referenced encompasses all of Season 3. The drabble prompt here was 'season / weather.' Inspiration from the Pete Seeger song drawn from the book of Ecclesiastes.

_**To Everything, a Season** _

_a time for war…_ It was to be a military mission, but I wanted to believe there might be another solution. Gralik, Degra… opportunities to see the Xindi as individuals, not as a faceless enemy.

 _a time for peace…_ My tactical officer played devil's advocate about them both, questioning my trust. But Malcolm showed a quiet pride in my determination to find a better way home than escalating war or genocide.

 _a time you may embrace…_ Even on the darkest nights, he was there to hold me when I needed shelter. Our bed was a refuge.

_a time for love…_


End file.
